Kiyotaka Ayanokōji/Relationships
Though Kiyotaka has trouble making friends, he has managed to gain some associations with some of his fellow classmates which extends to those of other classes and even the Student Council. These are the known relationships of Kiyotaka Ayanokōji with those who have truly interacted with him thus far. Class D Suzune Horikita Suzune is the first person that Kiyotaka interacts with when entering the school. He first caught notice of her when they were on the bus after the witnessed Kikyō Kushida trying to persuade Rokusuke Kōenji to move from his seat to no avail. They formally meet when she inquires as to why he was looking at her as he stated he saw a similarity between them in the bus incident. She tells him not to compare them as she choose not to involve herself in such trivial manner as he notes she is worse than him. They are later shocked to learned they are classmates which Suzune states was a bad coincidence after they seated next to each other. After a few days in class, they appear to get along since they are both loners who barely associate with their classmates. It was noted by Kushida that Kiyotaka is the only one in the class that Suzune interacts with. Indeed, they appear quite close as when he notices her about to be assaulted by her brother Manabu Horikita, he quickly intervenes. When she cries out to him to stop, he notes on the sincerity in her voice which he never saw in her while she watches in awe at him nimbly avoiding her brother's attack. After her brother hints that Kiyotaka is more than he appears to be, she herself begins to inquire about him only to receive vague answers. In Episode 6, he helps her in the case with Sudō by putting Sudō's accusers in a losing situation which would forced them to withdraw their complaint. Later, Suzune walks with him in the rain and decides to ask about his past once again and tells him if he truly wants to help her reach Class A he'd have to be honest. He tells her he is just looking out for a friend but she disregards this pushing him to reveal his history which causes him to briefly reflect on his life. He sternly tells her that he will help her reach her goal but tells her to not inquire about his history, marking the first time he was ever serious with her. Despite this little turbulence, they are shown to still be on good terms as Kiyotaka invited her to the pool where asked her to aid him in stopping the boys of their class from peeping on the girls during the summer break. Kiyotaka also tried to get her to loosen up, by having her play with the students though she also wondered why he hid his capabilities. Later on, she helped him stopping the other boys' plans of peeping by giving a speech to distract everyone. He thanks her and tries again to get her to shake off her strict nature by pushing her in the pool which causes her to do the same to him but this act somewhat works as gets her to play with the other students. Later that night, Kiyotaka sends Suzune an email which is a picture of her with the other students. Kikyō Kushida She was one of the first people in his class to initially interact with and befriend him. His first impression of Kikyō is of her being a bubbly sweet girl who will be extremely popular in the class. He gets along very well with having no problem in playing part in her attempts to befriend Suzune. He was surprised to see her violent personality wondering if that's who she really was. Kikyō threatened him with the false accusation of sexual harassment by putting his hand on her breast. She told him not to tell the tell their class about her secret which he promised to not expose as she went back to her bubbly self causing him to wonder which was her real self. In Episode 4, he is shown to be a little uneasy about her as he was surprised to see her with Suzune and has a little problem in talking with her. When Honami Ichinose inquired if they were together, Kushida stated they were not as he told himself that's probably what she thinks of him. He also tried to stop her from asking Ichinose for help thinking it might be a prank, while Kushida seemed curious about his relationship with Ichinose after she said that she owed him a favor. In Episode 5, it is shown that while he is still able to hang out with her, he still has his doubts about her due to noting of Sakura's uneasiness about her wondering if it was due to noticing Kushida is hiding something. His close association with Kushida was questioned by Suzune, she inquired as to why he is hesitant in doing a request for her but all willing with Kushida to which he can't answer. During the school cruise, he talks with her and notices that her bubbly nature almost makes him forget about the more persona he saw. When he tries to leave, Kikyō stops him shifting back to her other personality to make him talk with her. She inquired if he was nervous being alone with her but he denies such a thing as she goes back to her happy self assured. Airi Sakura They are classmates but he doesn't take notice of her until Episode 4 where he notices that she was the only person who didn't agree to help Kikyō Kushida out. They officially meet when he and Kushida go to talk to her for help but she doesn't want to get involve and runs off but breaks her camera. In Episode 5, she requests that he and Kushida accompany her to get the camera fixed though he did asked why heeded to come before realizing her shy personality was something the store clerk took advantage of. He helps her by telling the clerk to send him the notice for the camera as she looks on in shock but thanks him for his actions. Afterwards while Kushida was away, she asks him what she should do about Sudō as he told it was up to her. He then asks why she wanted advice from him as she replied it was because he was scary as he was confused by it and told her that decision she makes shouldn't have to burden her. She blushes at his words and becomes flustered when Kushida returns. Because of his words, she decides to help him in his case to save Sudō from expulsion and goes to the hearing. After the hearing, she apologizes for not working up the nerve to help out sooner but he tells her not worry. When Manabu hints that side could lying in the case, Sakura gets intimidated for a while but Kiyotaka quickly intervenes by saying he believes Sakura's word, to her relief. She seemed worried about him after Manabu tried to attack him though he avoided it. In Episode 6, he talks with her and tells her to be at ease since she was a big help as she tries to ask him something but he had to leave for something promising to hear it later. Sakura soon made an urgent call to him, he seemed confused by the sound in her voice and attempted to call back when she suddenly hung up. When the store clerk (who previously made advances on her) attempts to force himself on her, Kiyotaka came to her aid by threatening the man with incriminating evidence. After the man is taken away by Ichinose and security, Kiyotaka expressed relief they exchange contact information which allowed him to find her quicker. When she apologized for the incident, he comforted her by replying it was not her fault as she decides to reinvent herself by embracing her status as idol and discarding her glasses. He offered advice for her in any future burden she may face before helping her up while she looked at him in surprise and blushed. Facing him, she noted on the look he gave her as he was confused after she shrugs it off with a smile. During summer break, it was mentioned that he invited her to the pool and she accepted. They hung out by playing volleyball with the other students, seemingly having fun though Sakura was nervous while interacting with others. Later, most of the students started splashing each other, she did the same to him but was seen nervous after he looked her causing her to apologize and sink in the pool in embarrassment. On the cruise, he finds her alone and stops to speak with her, surprising her. After confirming he didn't hear her earlier words, she asks Kiyotaka if he could help her in socializing with their class since she still has problems properly talking with them. He agrees as she becomes elated at this grabbing his hand out of gratitude, this ceases when Kushida appears and Sakura quickly excuses herself. Kiyotaka was confused by her sudden change and looks after the leaving Sakura. Ken Sudō In Episode 2, he takes notice of Sudō when he facing Kakeru and his men before Honami Ichinose broke it up. He invited him to Suzune's study group but the latter turned it down but joined after Suzune herself persuaded him. When the whole class passes the test, Sudō is the only one who didn't get a passing grade but Kiyotaka came to his aid by sacrificing 50,000 points so he wouldn't be expelled. Later on, a celebratory party is thrown at Kiyotaka's room where some students attend. When Kikyō hints that Kiyotaka helped Sudō out, the latter and the others had stop their activities and looked to see if this was true but he casts the credit to Suzune. When Sudō is accused of attacking students of Class C, Kiyotaka decides to help in stopping Sudō's expulsion by enlisting aid from others and does so by finding out that Ichinose and Sakura had evidence to prove his innocence in the setup. In Episode 5, he is one of the few students who meet with the Student Council to help prove Sudō's innocence in the fighting incident. In Episode 6, when Class C withdrew their complaint against Sudō, he happily informed Kiyotaka of this news. Once again, Kiyotaka hid his involvement in the act by congratulating Sudō and giving Suzune the credit after the excited Sudō wondered if Suzune did something to help him. After the brief celebration, Sudō left for practice as Kiyotaka looked on. Maya Satō While no direct interaction has been seen in the anime. In Volume 6 of the light novel, after the sport fest, she appears to have taken on some form of infatuation towards him after seeing how fast he ran in the relay race. She grabbed his arm and remarked on how cool he was in a flirty tone. Other Classmates Besides Suzune, Kikyō and Sakura; he interacts with his other classmates as well. In episode 1, when the other students introduce themselves, he tries his best to make a good impression but has plain explanation that confuses the other students. In episode 2, Kiyotaka is down casted that everyone else made friends but he is still the same boat as he started school. In Episode 4, he appears to work well with his classmates as they all try to find evidence to prove Sudō's innocence. When Ichinose states she owed Kiyotaka, some of the male students jealously wondered what she owed him to help. In Episode 7, Kiyotaka agreed to be part of the group of boys who wanted to peep on girls though his real intentions were to stop them from getting their class in trouble. With Suzune's help, the plan was foiled and nobody was aware of the events as he did so subtly. Sae Chabashira Is his homeroom teacher while he doesn't interact with her personally in the first episodes. In Episode 3 where he begs her to halt the expulsion Ken Sudō, and offers her points having learned it was within the rules as she is amused by his offer but demands a sum that will require nearly all his points but his efforts are aided by Suzune who offers some of her own points. Chabashira was amused by their actions as it was something that never happened in the school and she relents in expelling Sudō telling the two to make things interesting for her. In Episode 6, unknown to Kiyotaka she has an opinion of him as she considers him the most "defective" of the class as he has great intelligence that he keeps secret but stays in a low class instead of higher one like he deserves. In Episode 8, Chabashira talks to him and informs him there was an unknown man who said to expel him. She promised to protect him but only if he will start working to reach Class 1-A but he refuses to comply as she promised that he will be expelled which causes him to grab her by the collar and warn her not to manipulate him. This was remarkable as he never resorted to physical threats to someone. Class C Mio Ibuki Kiyotaka first met Mio on the school cruise where he witnesses her being knocked down by Albert Yamada after being shunned by Kakeru Ryūen. He goes to help her up but she angrily slaps away his hand telling him to stay out of her business before running off. His noticing her confrontation with Kakeru Ryūen caused him to see Class C was falling apart. Class B Honami Ichinose Kiyotaka first met Honami when she walking down the school store after Kikyō Kushida stated they had already became friends and her goal of being friends with everyone even those from other classes. He soon watches her stop Ken Sudō from getting into a fight with some of her classmates of Class B. In Episode 4, they meet formally where she asks Kushida if he was dating Ayanokōji but is told that is not the case. She later begs him for aid by asking him to pretend to be her boyfriend after one of her friends gave her a love letter. This shows in spite of just meeting him, she trusts him to an extent as she could of chosen anyone besides him but needed his help the most. He refuses while she begs him as she is unsure of how to answer the confession but her friend shows up. When asked what they were, Honami tried to nervously "confirm" they were a couple but Ayanokōji answered first by stating he and Honami were simply friends, to her surprise. He leaves telling her to talk it out with that person due to the courage she mustered up to confess and she decided to his follow his advice. This event shows he has no problems associating with her and is willing to help her but whether he truly sees her as friend or if it was ruse to cover for her is unknown. After Honami turned down Chihiro, she thanked Kiyotaka for helping her and apologized for dragging him into her mess but he was fine with it as Honami stated she owed him for his help. She acted on her word and helped him in proving the innocence of Ken Sudō as he was confused by her act, thinking it might be a trick. However, she swears that her intentions are good and slyly winked at him after she reminded of the debt she owed him. This display gained attention from Kikyō and the other students who wondered exactly what Honami owed Kiyotaka. She acted on her word as she helped him get evidence for the case that may help his class in their investigation. While she aided him, Kiyotaka noticed she had no problem making physical contact with him before he saw how many points she had and seemed curious that she amassed such large points until she took back her phone leaving him to wonder about her. In Episode 6, he requested her aid by borrowing points from her to use cameras that caused Class C to withdraw their complaints. Ichinose expressed amazement at his intelligence and started questioning how he was placed in Class D, but he gives her vague answer and most of the credit of the idea to Suzune as she smiles in response probably out of consideration for his privacy. The two later worked together in saving Airi Sakura from a crazed stalker who was attempting to force himself on her. They later hung out at the pool where they had fun with their classmates. Unknown to him, while on the cruise Ichinose spoke with her teacher about him and it appears she recognizes his intelligence and is curious as to why he hides his talents. Class A Arisu Sakayanagi No direct interaction hasn't been seen yet. Student Council Manabu Horikita In Episode 1, he first sees Manabu giving a speech to the students and soon wondered if he was related to Suzune after hearing they have the same last name but isn't given an answer. In Episode 2, they have their first encounter when he found him about to assault his sister Suzune Horikita, he quickly intervenes by grabbing Manabu's hand and telling him to release Suzune but she begged him not to get involved. He complies but by stopping Manabu he earned the latter's fury, the student council president wasted no time in trying to attack him but Ayanokōji easily dodged all his strikes, to Manabu's surprise. Impressed by his skill, Manabu then questioned Ayanokōji on the fighting style he practices only to receive a vague answer before he recalled Ayanokōji as the student who scored fifties on his entrance exams. He inquired on this even hinting that Ayanokōji is hiding his intelligence on purpose but the latter shrugs this off. They meet again in Episode 5, where they are present during a case for Ken Sudō. It is shown that Manabu has some expectations for Ayanokōji as he believed that his presence in the hearing meant that he had a strategy but his question is disregarded. Manabu attempted to attack Ayanokōji again as the latter dodges his strike and Manabu questioned as to whether he has something planned but gets a vague answer. In Episode 6, when Class C's complaint against Sudō is withdrawn, Ayanokōji meets with Manabu in the hallway. He congratulates him on his victory but Ayanokōji once again gives Suzune all credit for the act. Glaring at Ayanokōji, Manabu asked Tachibana if they had an opening on the Student Council which she confirms. Manabu offers the position to Ayanokōji, showing that he truly sees him worthy of higher status than others. Ayanokōji turned down the offer in favor of living a normal school life as Manabu stated he accepted this decision for now. Site Navigation Category:Relationships